Let It All Out
by Batmarcus
Summary: A One-Shot on what Katniss' reaction would be if Peeta had died in the games. A birthday present for SKyeElf.


**A/N: A birthday prez for SkyeElf...a day early, but I am pretty sure it is her birthday in her timezone so Happy e rest of you Birthday Lee! To the others reading this I hope you like it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Let it all out **

Katniss sat alone in her room on the top of the training building. She had basically sat up here since the games had ended a few days ago. She had been patched up and dressed. She should be happy she had won the game, she would be going back to Prim. She wasn't though in all honesty she was not sure what she was.

What caused her sudden emotional confusion? Peeta Mellark or rather his death at the end of the games. She had shot Cato in the hand, but he had reached out with his other hand and dragged Peeta off with him to their death by mutts.

Katniss had seemed to shut down. She showed no real emotion at all since. She had once criticized her mother for doing something similar, but more intense. She had not even eaten when she shut down. Katniss would leave her room eat talk a little then go back to her room.

Down the hall in the dinning room Cinna sat with Haymitch and Effie Trinket.

"She has not been out of her room all day this time some one should talk to her," Cinna said.

"I would, but she does not want to speak to me not that blame her, and no one wants to speak to Effie her yelling break ear drums," Haymitch said taking a swig of alcohol.

"Haymitch!" She snapped.

"It's true!" He said.

"Enough you two, evidently I am the only one who can act like enough of an adult to deal with this and while I do you two figure out why you can't stop arguing he said leaving the dining room and unknown to them locking them in until he was done talking to Katniss.

* * *

When he got to her door he knocked gently, when she did not respond he pushed that door open and found her sitting by her window just staring off into space.

"Katniss, you need to talk," He said.

She did not respond she just continued to stare off.

"Katniss , please you can't let this take you, your stronger than that," Cinna said.

She turned and looked at him, before shrugging and staring off again.

"You can't be serious! Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire going down because she can't express any emotion so she breaks down and cowers away. If Peeta, could see you now he would be ashamed," Cinna said he turned on his heel he made to walk out.

"How would you know what I'm going through?" Katniss asked glaring at him.

"After all that we went through we were so close and then it's taken away just like that he's gone. Like almost everything in my life it gets destroyed. Sure I get to live, but Peeta gets torn to shreds. I just don't see why for once I can't win!" Katniss said her voice rising with each and every word.

Then at the end she began to cry almost manically. Cinna walked over and hugged her holding her there as she kept trying to break away and stop crying. He would not let her go knowing if he did she would shut down all over again maybe even worse than before. So he held her eventually she stopped struggling and just cried into his shoulder.

Eventually an unknown time later she stopped crying.

"Katniss, are you okay?" He asked.

"No, but I'm better and eventually I will be okay, thank you Cinna," She ssaid.

"It was my pleasure, I will miss him too we all will, but you can't bottle up your emotions and thoughts like this it will go inward and drive you crazy," Cinna said.

"Believe me I know," Katniss said thinking of her mothers shut down and slip into temporary slip into insanity.

"So you promise, to always talk to someone and never bottle up your emotions stay bottled?" He asked.

"I promise," Katniss said hesitantly.

"You can always come to me," Cinna said.

For the first time since the games Katniss smiled. It was not her old smile yet, but it was a start and that was definitely a start for Cinna.

"If it helps I locked Haymitch and Effie in the dining room," He smirked.

She laughed, "Come on I have to see how that worked out," She said smiling still not her full smile, but again it was a start.

"After yo," He said opening the door and allowing her to go out first. He knew it would take time, but he was going to help that girl, be herself again.


End file.
